Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to photographic equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand for supporting equipment such as a camera or a light in a stable position during use. Specifically, the present invention is a dual-purpose stand that is able to be used as a monopod or as a tripod. The stand includes a retaining device that is selectively engaged to lock the stand in a monopod position and is selectively disengaged to allow the stand to be used as a tripod. After disengagement of the retaining device the stand's legs will automatically open to the tripod position when the stand is set down on a support surface and the legs will automatically close when the stand is lifted from the support surface.
Background Information
Photographers frequently wish to hold their photographic equipment in a stable position so that they can take a good photograph. The most basic way of accomplishing this is by simply placing the photographic equipment, such as a camera, onto a flat surface and then taking the shot. In many instances, however, suitable flat surfaces may not be available in a particular location. To resolve this issue, a variety of different equipment stands have been developed to provide a portable support to photographers and videographers. The most common of these stands is known as a tripod. Tripods have three legs that can be moved between a collapsed position and an extended position. In the collapsed position the legs are all positioned substantially parallel to each other. In the extended position the legs are spread apart so that the bottom ends thereof are spaced a distance away from each other. The legs will then be locked in place. The contact of the three legs with the ground provides a stable support. In some instances, the legs will each be selectively adjustable in length so that the photographer can attempt to position his or her camera generally horizontally even if the ground is uneven. A tripod is provided with a connector at one end to which a camera or another piece of equipment may be engaged. The photographer will engage his or her camera with the connector and will then take his or her shot. Tripods are extremely helpful to a photographer or videographer as he or she can lift their hands completely from the camera and the stand in order to make adjustments to their equipment, fix lighting, take a break or perform other tasks. The tripod will keep the camera in a stable position while these adjustments and other tasks are being performed. The freedom to move quickly and easily from one location to another is not possible with tripods as the entire tripod has to be lifted off the ground and repositioned. Tripods can be quite bulky and heavy. Additionally, the locked and spread apart legs tend to make the device unwieldy and difficult to maneuver around objects. Consequently, the photographer will frequently have to disengage and collapse individual legs to move a tripod from one location to another.
Another type of camera stand that has been developed is known as a monopod. Monopods have a single leg that contacts the ground and have a connector at an opposite end for securing a camera thereto. Monopods, because they only have a single leg, tend to be unstable and cannot stand on a support surface on their own. Consequently, a photographer or videographer has to continuously hold onto the camera or monopod or they have to lay the monopod flat on a surface if they need to go and fix lighting or perform some other task. When the photographer holds the camera and places the end of the monopod's leg on the ground, the monopod will steady the camera for a shot. Monopods give the photographer the freedom to rapidly rotate the camera from one position to another because while the monopod is resting on the ground, the monopod is able to rotate about an axis that extends along the device's length. Monopods also allow the photographer the freedom to readily and rapidly move from one location to another. However, if the photographer has to work for a sustained period of time, continuously holding on to the monopod or the camera, this can become extremely tiring. It is also difficult for the photographer to make adjustments to their equipment without laying the stand and the equipment down on the support surface or without disengaging their equipment from the monopod.
It is evident therefore that having both a tripod and a monopod is advantageous for a photographer. However, both of these devices are fairly cumbersome and, consequently, a photographer may opt to carry only one of these two types of stands to a shoot.